


Overqualified

by Enigel



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-24
Updated: 2003-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid!Daniel in search of parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overqualified

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first work of fanfic, so it's included for nostalgia's sake.

She had liked the kid from the first moment. Quiet, intelligent, polite. Too quiet, said Joe.

***

“And when you grow up?”  
“I’ll be an archaeologist, like my parents, and I’ll study ancient languages.”  
“Isn’t that ambitious?” she teased.  
“I already know the Greek alphabet,” he replied defiantly, grabbing a pen. “My parents taught me, look…”

***

Joe frowned.  
“Yeah, honey, but we’ll never be as good as his parents. Don’t worry, he’ll surely find a nice family who can afford his education in no time.”

***

As the couple left, a young boy sighed: “Four, and it’s only Tuesday.”


End file.
